Nice Night
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Alyssa suggests to Little Guy that he do something nice for Dr. Kimishima. What do they do and how does it go? LGxKimishima.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay TT fans, I'm back! And this time...IT'S NOT A ONESHOT. HALLELUJAH! Haha, but it's not going to be very long. Probably three chapters at most. I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

><p>Little Guy sighed as the warm stream of water pounded against his back, relaxing his tense muscles. Work had been so stressful lately, and he had been staying at Dr. Kimishima's house so frequently that he hadn't been back to his own house in a while. All the food in his refrigerator had probably gone bad.<p>

He leaned his head back and let the water soak his hair. Steam rose around him, swirling around the bathroom and clinging to the mirror. He finished his shower and stepped out, grabbing the towel off of the rack and wrapping it around his waist. He leaned against the sink, his hands gripping the counter, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Three months ago, he never would have thought that he'd be getting laid three times a week, with his boss of all people. But he loved it, every minute of it.

Little Guy smiled at himself in the mirror and started to dry off. Just as he was about to step into his pajama pants, a small note slipped into the bathroom through the crack under the door. He raised an eyebrow and kneeled down, picking up the note.

_I nead to talk to you its emportent_

Little Guy chuckled at the bad spelling and messy handwriting. This could only have been written by one person.

Alyssa.

He put on his pajama pants and flicked off the lights as he stepped out of the bathroom. Suddenly gentle hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against the wall and attacking his lips. His arms looped around Dr. Kimishima, slowly sliding down her back and stopping to rest on her hips. Her hands squeezed his shoulders and his fingers slipped under her shirt, caressing her sides. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, rubbing hers against his.

Dr. Kimishima pulled back from the kiss, running a hand through his damp hair and sliding a finger down his naked chest.

"Meet me in the bedroom," she whispered in a sultry voice, smiling sexily at him before turning on her heel and walking away. Little Guy's eyes followed her as she disappeared into their bedroom and he expelled a breath.

Damn his boss was sexy.

He made his way down the hall and to Alyssa's room, knocking softly at the door before stepping inside. Alyssa looked up from her dolls and smiled at Little Guy. He went over and sat down next to her on her bed, ruffling her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled.

"You're not wearing a shirt," she said as he poked his abs with a finger. He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not. Sorry." Alyssa shook her head.

"It's okay. I know Naomi likes it when you don't wear a shirt." Little Guy smiled devilishly.

"Is that so?" Alyssa's small fist punched his abs.

"I have to talk to you," she whined.

"Okay okay," he murmured, rubbing his abs.

"I think you should take Naomi out on a nice date." Little Guy raised an eyebrow.

"I should?" Alyssa nodded eagerly.

"You and Naomi have been so busy with work that you guys haven't had a nice night together in a while." Little Guy looked away awkwardly for a moment.

_There have already been two nice nights this week._

"That's a good idea Alyssa. But I don't know what to do." Alyssa grabbed his arm and tugged him down to her level, whispering into his ear.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome! Also, I'm letting you guys take part in this story. What do you guys think Alyssa should tell Little Guy to do for Dr. Kimishima? Let me know in a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry, this is sort of a filler; I've thought of what they're going to do on their date, I just need to figure out how to word it right. But I didn't want you guys to wait too long for an update, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Little Guy sat up straight and blinked a few times, processing what Alyssa had just said.<p>

"Wow," he murmured, looking at the smiling girl. "That's a great idea."

"I know," she replied smugly. "And you should do it soon." She poked his abs again.

"Why the big rush?" He asked her, grabbing her finger to prevent her from poking him.

"Because you and Naomi don't have any fun time." She said, pouting. "I want you to be happy." Little Guy smiled.

"Thank you Alyssa. You're my go-to-girl, you know that, right?" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Yep." Her hair tickled his chest as they hugged. Suddenly, Little Guy's eyes popped open when he remembered something.

"I'm, uh, suddenly really tired. I'll see you in the morning Alyssa." The small girl curled up under the covers and Little Guy pulled them up over her, kissing her forehead softly. He walked to the door, flicking the lights off when he got there.

"Goodnight," he whispered, leaving the room and heading down the hall to his own.

He turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open to reveal Dr. Kimishima lying in the bed, wearing only a very thin silk robe. Little Guy swallowed hard, scanning her body from her head to her breasts to her feet. She slowly climbed out of bed, standing up and untying the robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Little Guy took in a sharp breath. As many times as he had seen her body, her beauty never ceased to amaze him.

Curling her finger in a 'come hither' motion, she lay back down in the bed, waiting for Little Guy.

He closed and locked the door and pounced.

* * *

><p>Little Guy woke up first, his arms still around Dr. Kimishima as he spooned her. The sun streaming through the windows illuminated her body, giving it a glow and making her appear even more beautiful. Little Guy placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly sliding it down her arm and waist, and coming to rest on her hip.<p>

God he loved her body.

As she began to stir, he placed kisses on her neck, his fingers dancing along the curves of her breasts.

"Good morning Doctor," he murmured against her skin.

"Good morning Navel." She glanced at the clock as Little Guy continued to pamper her body. "It's 9:30, Alyssa is probably hungry. We should go make breakfast for her," she whispered, sighing softly as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"Probably." He kissed her shoulder.

"Navel, please. I can't neglect my duties as a mother." He sighed, releasing her. She kissed him briefly before climbing out of bed and slipping into a tank top and shorts.

"Where are my pants?" He asked her, looking around the room. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You're the one who threw them somewhere. You can get out of bed and come find them; nothing I haven't seen." Little Guy rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and searching for his pajama pants. He felt Dr. Kimishima's eyes on him all the while.

"Doctor, I know you're staring at me," he said smugly, turning and walking towards her.

"That I am," she whispered, kissing him. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization. The harmony was suddenly disrupted, however, when Dr. Kimishima reached down and grabbed him.

"N-naomi," he squeaked.

"Don't be too long," she whispered in his ear before releasing him and leaving the room.

_God damn_, he thought. Now he needed to take a cold shower before he came downstairs. His pants wouldn't be able to hide this problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo, an update! This one is kinda/sorta a filler, but things will definitely be happening next chapter! :D Thanks to TFRiD Queen for the date idea! :D**

* * *

><p>After Little Guy had taken a shower to calm his lower half, he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt that had an F, a picture of a bee and a picture of an eye. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where Dr. Kimishima was cooking—or more accurately attempting to cook—breakfast. He could hear Alyssa in the living room watching cartoons as she waited.<p>

Little Guy came up behind Dr. Kimishima, wrapping his arms around her waist and perching his head on her shoulder, glancing at the food in the pan.

"Um…those are eggs, right?" He asked. Naomi scowled, shrugging him off.

"Leave if you're just going to criticize me."

"No, no! I…" he gently took the spatula from her hands. "I can cook. You go spend some time with Alyssa. I'm sure she misses that." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Navel…" He tugged her out of the kitchen, throught he dining room, and into the living room. Alyssa looked at them and smiled.

"Good morning Little Guy!" He smiled.

"Good morning Alyssa. Naomi is going to watch TV with you while I make breakfast."

"Yay!" Alyssa cried. "Come on Naomi!" Dr. Kimishima turned to Little Guy, a smile on her face.

"Thank you Agent." He kissed her cheek.

"Anytime doctor," he murmured, nipping at her ear before pulling back and heading to the kitchen. Naomi watched her boyfriend and assistant leave the room and then turned to Alyssa, moving to sit next to her on the couch, gently pulling her into her own lap. Alyssa smiled and snuggled closer to Naomi.

* * *

><p>Little Guy sighed as he flipped a pancake. Alyssa had suggested that he and Naomi go paintballing, which was, in fact, a very good idea. It'd been a while since he had used a gun of any type, and he wanted to show off for Naomi.<p>

Not that she didn't already know that he was a good shot, but he was a man and men liked to show off.

He turned off the stove after flipping the last pancake. Putting the pancakes on the plates with the bacon and eggs, Little Guy brought the food into the dining room and placed them at their respective spots on the table.

Little Guy poked his head into the living room to see Alyssa in Dr. Kimishima's lap as they watched TV. Naomi looked up and noticed him, and he simply nodded.

"Come on Alyssa, time for breakfast," Naomi said. The small girl hopped down from her adoptive mother's lap and skipped into the dining room. Smiling, Naomi followed her in.

"Wow!" Alyssa marveled at the perfectly sculpted food sitting in front of her. "This looks so yummy! Naomi, your food doesn't look this yummy." Little Guy stifled a laugh and Dr. Kimishima glared at him.

"Alyssa, you can go ahead and eat. Dr. Kimishima, can I see you in the hall for a second?" She raised an eyebrow and he nodded his head in the direction of the foyer. She walked out and he followed her.

She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, and Little Guy couldn't help but noticed that it made her breasts look bigger.

"Yes?" She asked him. He stepped closer to her and she matched his gaze. Then he kissed her.

She looped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips as their lips moved in sync. He broke away from her lips to place soft kisses on her neck, slowly moving down to lick and suck at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Sighing softly as he kissed her, Dr. Kimishima slid her hands down his chest and slipped under his shirt, fingering his abs. He placed his hands on her breasts, feeling her nipples press into his palms through her thin shirt, and squeezed them gently.

"Navel," she whispered, arching her back and pressing her chest harder into his hands. He suddenly withdrew all together and Naomi gasped at the loss.

"Payback for this morning," he told her with a smirk. She glared at him, clearly not pleased. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you. Alyssa will have to play with a friend today because we have plans." He winked at her and walked back into the kitchen, leaving her hot and bothered in the entryway.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY PAINTBALLING! :D Yes, the actual date will happen next chapter, no more stalling. :P Reviews would please me! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! Finally done! Sorry it took so long to get here, I just wanted to make sure I wrote the game as realistically as possible-I've never been paintballing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>Little Guy sighed, taking another right turn. He and Dr. Kimishima had just dropped off Alyssa to play with Joshua, Gabe's son. Now they were heading to <em>Paint-Nation<em> to go paintballing.

"Agent," Dr. Kimishima said, sounding slightly impatient. "Where are we going? And why am I wearing this blindfold?" Little Guy had insisted that Dr. Kimishima was blindfolded and he had also advised her to wear comfortable clothing, as opposed to her usual crisp suit and heels.

"You'll see Doctor." She sighed a little, clasping her hands together in her lap. He took another left turn and pulled into the parking lot of _Paint-Nation_.

"The car has stopped. Can I take off this blindfold now?" Little Guy shook his head and then remembered that Naomi couldn't see him.

"I'll help you out." He pulled the keys out of the ignition, pocketing them and stepping out of his black Ford Mustang, going over to the passengers' side and opening the door. He took Dr. Kimishima's hand and gently tugged her out of her seat. She tripped as she stepped out, stumbling into Little Guy's arms. He smiled.

"You're a little clumsy today Doctor. Something wrong?" He asked smugly. Naomi rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold.

"Yes Agent. Your handsomeness caused me to lose consciousness for a moment there." Her silky voice was laced with sarcasm. Little Guy chuckled, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Well, if you didn't think I was so attractive, you wouldn't make love to me the way you do." Dr. Kimishima smiled softly and Little Guy leaned forward, pressing his lips to her briefly before slipping the blindfold off of her face.

"Mm, yes, handsome indeed," Naomi whispered. She slid her hand up his chest and stopped at his shoulder, kissing the corner of his lips and teasing him. He groaned, his fingers slipping under her shirt, dancing along her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing her lips to his neck and kissing it.

"Doctor," he breathed huskily into her ear.

Suddenly, Little Guy was pushed backwards after someone roughly bumped his shoulder with their own.

"This is paintballing," a deep voice said. "There's no room for sex in the arena." The two saw a group of college boys walk past, smirking at them.

"Women can't play paintball anyway, no matter how sexy they are." The dark haired boy reached out to touch her. Little Guy grabbed his wrist.

"_Don't touch her,_" he growled. The boy yanked his wrist away, glaring at the FBI agent. Another guy in the group placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come on Riley. We'll destroy them in the arena." Riley spat at Little Guy's feet, glaring at him with cold, hard eyes before he and his crew stalked off.

Dr. Kimishima looked over at Little Guy, who had his jaw set and his fists clenched at his sides, and began laughing. Little Guy's hard expression melted away and he raised an eyebrow, looking at his boss.

"What?" He asked. She leaned on him as she laughed and he waited patiently for her to finish.

"It's just funny how you try to appear so tough." His mouth dropped open.

"'Appear tough?' Doctor, I'll have you know— " Dr. Kimishima placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, shaking her head.

"No time for that. Let's go." She took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and led them inside the building.

* * *

><p>Little Guy pulled on his equipment quickly, eager to get into the indoor arena. Once he had the heavy clothing on, which would protect his body from getting injured, he put on the mask that would cover his face, sliding the visor up.<p>

"Ready Agent?" Little Guy turned to Dr. Kimishima. Her clothing was a bit more fitting, but would still be able to protect her. She held the gun in both hands and her visor was up, so he could see her icy blue eyes. He could tell she was itching for a fight.

The referee came into the vesting room after they all had on their equipment and explained to them that they'd be playing elimination mode; try to hit someone else before they hit you. If you get marked with paint, you're out. There was to be no physical contact or unsportsmanlike conduct. Masks were to stay on at all times.

The ref looked between the two teams.

"Someone's going to have to go over to their side." He nodded to Little Guy and Naomi. The group of college boys exchanged glanced and one of them shrugged, stepping over to the other side. The ref nodded.

"Alright. Be fair and have fun."

* * *

><p>Little Guy dived behind one of the inflatable paintball bunkers, sliding on the turf and narrowly avoiding getting hit. He saw Dr. Kimishima to his left, crouching behind one of the bunkers, waiting for one of the opposing members to make a wrong move before she shot.<p>

He smiled. She was always so analytical.

A paintball hit the bunker, the noise startling him. He poked his head over the bunker just in time to see one of the other players darting to another bunker. Little Guy fired a few shots, one of them nailing the guy in the chest. The player looked down at himself, realizing he had been marked. Throwing his gun down, he stalked off the field and into the safe zone.

All three of Little Guy's team members were still on the field. The guy who came with the group sprinted over to him, diving behind the bunker.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. Little Guy could barely hear him through his mask. The surrounding sound of paintballs being fired didn't help either. "I can sacrifice myself and take out David. You and your girlfriend are going to have to double team Riley. He's an expert."

"Are you sure?" Little Guy asked. The guy nodded.

"Yeah. Riley's an asshole anyway. By the way, I'm Campbell." Little Guy nodded his head towards the other side of the field and he saw Campbell take a deep breath before standing up, hurdling over the bunker and firing rapidly at the player behind the bunk nearest him. He shot him, but only a split second afterwards, Riley marked him. Campbell saluted Little Guy as he walked off the field.

It was now only him, Dr. Kimishima and Riley.

They had to win.

Even when Little Guy looked over his bunker, Riley was completely hidden by his. The FBI agent decided to run to another bunker and try to get a better vantage point.

Bad idea.

He had nearly made it behind the vertical bunker when he heard a shot go off. He thought that maybe he got lucky and it missed him. However, he realized that wasn't the truth when he looked down at his arm and saw that he was marked. He cursed, waving to Dr. Kimishima before jogging off the field.

"You guys aren't going to win," one of the players said as soon as he had taken shelter in the safe house. "There's no way your girlfriend can beat Riley." Little Guy slid up his visor.

"We'll see." He sat down on the bench and watched the match. Riley and Dr. Kimishima were on the far ends of the field, and the game would never end unless they got closer to each other. Dr. Kimishima realized this when he did. She sprinted for the nearest bunker, shots whizzing past her, and took cover behind it before Riley could hit her. Little Guy sighed.

From here on, it came down to whoever was the better shot. They exchanged fire for a few minutes, the only thing getting marked was the bunkers.

Then Dr. Kimishima ran out of paintballs. She pulled a refill off of her hip, popping it and the gun open, and trying to pour them in quickly. Riley was taking advantage of this moment. He ran over to her bunker, no more than five feet away, and fired.

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Dr. Kimishima had just closed her gun when the paintball hit her in the chest.

It didn't burst. She wasn't out.

But Riley was.

Dr. Kimishima aimed and fired, hitting Riley in the shoulder and marking him.

The game was over. They had won.

Little Guy jumped off the bench, running onto the field to Dr. Kimishima and hugging her.

"You did amazing!" He chattered excitedly.

"Navel, I expected you to do better than that."

"I…uh…Doctor, that wasn't my fault." She jabbed her gun into the small of his back, prodding him.

"Come on, let's go."

"Doctor…"

"Don't make me pull the trigger."

Little Guy got going.

* * *

><p><strong>The good guys always prevail! Reviews? :)<strong>


End file.
